1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for holding and retaining tools which have a long handle and more importantly to separate such tools while also keeping them firmly in place in a relatively small area.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, long handle tools such as shovels, rakes and the like have been difficult to retain in their proper place and also separate due to the extended length of the tool handle. Without separation of the tools, the handles may become entangled in various other items or may be scratched or marked or even possibly broken due to the lack of retention of the tools in a specified location. Additionally, as these tools are often placed in the bed of a truck, the likelihood of movement of the tools while the vehicle is in motion is high due to accelerating, turning and stopping of the vehicle.
No prior art devices adequately separates such long handle tools to prevent such movement and possible damage to the tools themselves or to the carrier or vehicle within which they are found. U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,774 teaches a truck toolbox anchor assembly wherein a toolbox is fastened directly to the bed wall of the truck, said toolbox fastened perpendicular to the truck bed walls. However, due to the short length of such toolbox, long handle tools commonly found will not fit in such a toolbox. As a result, such a toolbox which retains these long handle tools is desired to prevent the movement of the tools within a truck bed or similar carrying area.